William and Thea
by ArrowverseWriter2018
Summary: William falls in love with his aunt's beauty, and decides to tell her how he feels about her when she wakes up from her coma. A fanfiction of their romance and hanging out together.
1. Chapter 1

Team Arrow just left William at the hospital with Thea to help her out. Thea is moving fine but her things are at the hospital.

William proceeds to help her pack, and stares at her beauty in the process, Thea notices once then blushes however he then looks away and continues staring again, he has a huge crush on this woman.

Thea is packing, and really excited to meet Oliver's son for reals this time and finally out of the coma, a little curious why William stares at her but she ignores it thinking its because he is excited to see her. She is almost done packing thanks to William's help.

Later, as he heads to the car with Thea, they are both talking a lot, then right before Thea opens him the door to his car, William pulls her into a kiss, Thea reacts surprisingly.

Thea: Wow. William did you just?

Thea hugs William while surprised and shocked both at the same time, Oliver's son loves her? That's something she never saw coming from even a mile away, even her going into another coma was more expected.

Thea: William. I'm your aunt-

William: I know I'm sorry I just really like you.

Thea: I like you too, but as your aunt and your friend.

William: Why not add girl to it?

Thea: William I'm sorry but we can't do this.

William is feeling hurt, he gets into the car with Thea who he opens the door to then goes himself. He loves her but she does not love him back. The car ride is a little silent for a few minutes. Thea breaks the silence.

Thea: No no thats not going to happen. William I love you okay? I don't want to lose you, let's talk. We won't have a silent car ride.

William: Sure

Thea and William talk for the next 10 minutes of the car ride and when they get past a fancy dinner restaurant, Thea decides to help William confront his feelings.

Thea: Hey William what if we did not head home?

William: What do you mean?

Thea: There's a tuxedo store and a dress store right down the street and a fancy dinner restaurant, how about I park here and we go for dinner?

William: Sure yeah okay.

Thea smiles at William, she parks her car then takes him to pick out a tuxedo and she picks out a dress. William uses the money she gave him to buy her flowers too. After going out of both stores, William and Thea hold their arms together and go to the restaurant.

William gives her a kiss on the cheek then flowers when they arrive, he pulls out a chair for her then sits on the other side of the private table for 2 at the restaurant.

Thea and William talk for a few hours then eat dinner, and continue talking.

Thea: So William I've been meaning to ask when did you start having feelings for me romantically?

William: Oliver tells me a lot about you and you just look so beautiful.

Thea: Aw thank you, you are very handsome yourself too.

When a waiter hands William and Thea the check, William pays himself for Thea and then they hold hands and walk out.

William: Thank you for this Thea.

Thea: Off course William.

William and Thea head to William's apartment and before dropping him off, Thea gives him a kiss on the lips which William smiles to and says "good night Thea", Thea replies "good night William" as William goes in then Thea heads home.


	2. A Day Together

The next day William wakes up early at 5am- two hours early for school which is when he likes to go to school, Thea picks him up for school after he suggested to Oliver to get to know his aunt. William heads down excited to see the woman he loves again.

Thea is waiting at the car, she takes William into the car after opening him the door, they then both kiss before driving and head to school. However they find out school is off that day, so she gets the idea to spend all day with William.

Thea: Hey William since school is closed today, what do you say you and I spend the day together?

William: Yeah sure, I'd have to be back at 3 but yeah 8 + 2 hours with you no problem.

Thea and William go to the Cafe and eat breakfast- eggs and cereal then they go out for a walk drinking smoothies, then later have to go back to the car and they kiss before entering then go to Thea's apartment.

At Thea's apartment, William sets up the speaker system and Thea's large living room to a disco theme, they then change clothes and dance together to music smiling.

Thea is happy to see William like this, he is so handsome and brilliant, she looks into his brown eyes on his face and just embraces his amazing arms around her waist.

William is beyond happy to see Thea's face, he thought he would get 8 minutes with her today not 8 hours, he smiles at Thea as he has his hands around her waist and she has her hands around his shoulders. They embrace into a passionate kiss and stay into a kiss for a minute or so.

Thea has been in a kiss with William for the past 5 minutes, her eyes are closed and all she feels is love right now to the young man in front of her right now, she feels happy she came out from the coma to be very loved.

William has been in a kiss with Thea for the past five minutes, his eyes are closed and he feels really happy to be with the woman he had a crush on for the past few months, he really likes her.

After they open their eyes, they continue dancing and then watch a funny family movie on the couch, they eat Caramel popcorn while watching the movie.

Later its 10am, School supposedly would end in 5 hours, they decide to go out for brunch at the Star City Brunch Store wearing regular clothes. William eats his favorite Salmon sandwich with tomatoes, cucumber, and sauce, Thea eats a two egg sandwich with cucumber and tomatoes but no sauce. They then both head to the Ice Cream shop and buy Ice Cream.

As they walk through the mall, they are both really happy that the day is off and they can be together.

William is so happy he finally has a girlfriend and can go out with such a beautiful woman, especially the one he's always had a crush on.

Thea is happy she went from a coma into this amazingness of William, a man who is there for her and loves her for who she is not just because she's a queen or anything, but because he loves her.

They both then go to the gym and work out- treadmill, weights, and elliptical cycle. Thea then heads to shower and William showers in the men's bathroom.

After the showers William takes Thea's hand and they go out on the park and walk together, they take photos of each other and together happy smiling and hanging out. Thea teaches William yoga and meditation and how to be happy in just nature, she also teaches him a beautiful couple's Yoga pose which they kiss briefly during.

They go out for a walk and by 1pm they go out for lunch. They both don't eat chicken or meat so they go out to a vegetarian restaurant and order a spaghetti for two with mushroom and shrimp. William and Thea eat together for the next hour or so, and then go out back to Thea's apartment.

By the time they're at Thea's apartment, it's the regular time school would end, however Thea gets a call from Oliver telling her to take William to her place and he will pick William up the next day after school ends. When Thea tells William the news they smile then embrace in a hug.


End file.
